deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus (Glory of Heracles)
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Icarus is the main protagonist of the Glory of Heracles game for the Nintendo DS. Death Battle Fanon Ideas So Far * Ein vs Icarus (Complete) * Icarus vs Jason Grace (Complete) * Icarus VS Robin Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Kratos (God of War) * Crono (Chrono Trigger) * Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) * Isaac (Golden Sun) Backstory A Marionette was created by the scientist, Daedalus, and was imbued with the soul of Daedalus' son, Icarus. However, during the experiment, the marionette was also imbued with a small portion of Heracles' soul. After landing on a beach without his memories, the marionette went by Heracles, until given the name Icarus by his friends, which just so happened to be the name of the boy who's soul was mainly possessing him. Stats VS Battles Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 8-C | 5-B Name: Icarus (Called Heracles by Nymphs, and Marionette by Daedalus and Zeus) Origin: Glory of Heracles Age: Possibly thousands of years old Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''Unknown '''Weight: Unknown Classification: Demigod, Immortal, Marionette Family: Icarus, (Host), Heracles (Sub-Host), Daedalus (Creator) Date of Birth: Unknown Handedness: Right-Handed Attack Potency: Wall level | Small Building level (Defeated Orthros, who threatened to cave-in an underground mine) | Building level (Defeated Hypnos, who threatened to destroy an underground temple) | Planet level (Defeated Typhon, who threatened the existence of the entire Earth) Speed: Peak Human '''(Kept up with other Demigods) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength:'' ''Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level (Shrugged off a fall from two cliffs) | Small Building level (Survived hits from Orthros) |''' Building level''' (Survived hits from Hypnos) | Planet level (Survived hits from Typhon) Stamina: Fairly high. Is Immortal, and so has heightened stamina, to go with his quick speeds. Requires rest to fight at full power, and gets tired when battered enough. Range: '''Standard melee range, although it is extended to a meter with use of his swords. Dozens of meters when using magical attacks. '''Intelligence: Was a Marionette created by Daedalus, and so it is assumed that he has some of his knowledge. Despite having gone through a state of amnesia, Icarus seems to still posses fluency in both the Greek language, and intelligence in battle technique. Weaknesses: Icarus is inexperienced, having not been created for battle. He doesn't talk much, and often relies on the assistance of allies during tough battles. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Byrn: '''Fire magic. Sets an enemy ablaze and diminishes resistance to magic. **'Byrnage:' Powered-up version of Byrn. Sets a row of enemies on fire. **'Byrngarm:' The most powerful version of Byrn. Drops pillars of flame from the sky onto foes. *'Fulg: Lightning magic. Calls lightning onto an opponent and saps resistance to slash attacks. **'Fulgar: '''Powered-up version of Fulg. Strikes a row of enemies with electricity. **'Fulgarum: 'The most powerful version of Fulg. Punishes foes with a powerful strike of electricity. *'Ise: Ice magic. Encases the foe in ice and saps resistance to thrust attacks. **'Isell:' Powered-up Ise. Encases a row of enemies in ice. **'Isellam: '''The most powerful version of Ise. Encases foes in a chasm of ice. *'Queth:' Earth magic. Hits an enemy with a boulder, and saps resistance to blunt attacks. **'Quaithe: Powered-up Queth. Hammers a row of enemies with boulders. **'Quaithar: '''The most powerful version of Queth. Drops a large boulder onto foes. *'Pow: Health magic. Restores a little health to a single ally. **'Powtes: '''The most useful version of Pow. Restores all health to a single ally. **'Powra: Powered-up Pow. Restores a fair amount of health to a single ally. *'''Paralyze: Icarus' version of paralysis magic. Stuns the foe for a few turns. *'Illume:' Resurrection magic. Can raise an ally after they're defeated, but only to half health. **'Illumore: '''Powered-up version of Illume. Raises an ally to full health after they are defeated. Equipment 'Titan Sword' * Forged by a God of eld. * Icarus' strongest weapon. * Can cleave a new fate. * Used to be the Keepsake Sword gifted to Icarus by Leucos, but transformed once he learned of his identity. 'Ceraunus' * A spear forged by Zeus himself. * Has electric properties. *The most powerful spear. 'Olympian Shield''' * Channels the power of Olympus. * Total Magic Defence. * Icarus' greatest form of defence. Magic Byrn.png|Fire Magic Fulg.png|Lightning Magic Ise.png|Ice Magic Pow.png|Healing Magic Queth.png|Earth Magic Gallery Llluimage.jpg|Icarus and Axios face off against enemies. imageutuygyy.jpg|Showcasing all five main characters (and the fairies) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:JRPG Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Demigod Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Healers Category:Armored Characters Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Greek Combatants